


Winchester Family Meeting

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. One shot where reader (Youngest Winchester) is secretly dating Balthazar,so one day TFW catches them making out in a motel room and after that they have a really awkward familly meeting.





	Winchester Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. One shot where reader (Youngest Winchester) is secretly dating Balthazar,so one day TFW catches them making out in a motel room and after that they have a really awkward familly meeting.

* * *

Quickly, you rolled over, pretending to sleep. “Sis?” Dean knocked softly as he opened your door.

You ‘woke up’, and looked at him. “What?” You groaned.

“We have a hunt. You coming?” He gave you a small smile. Since you’d turned twenty, they started being more reasonable when it came to you hunting.

Yawning, you nodded. “Yeah, let me get some stuff together.”

“See you downstairs in ten.” He said before shutting the door and walking out. 

Your boyfriend reappeared, smirking at you. “That was a close one, wasn’t it?” He leaned over your, making you pout. “Don’t pull that face with me. You’re the one who agreed to go on that damn _hunt_.”

“Because if I didn’t, they’d wonder why. After all that fight I put up to go.” You sighed before kissing him deeply. “Don’t worry, I’ll get my own hotel room.” Biting your lip, you stifled a giggle when he kissed your neck. “I need to go pack!” You told him.

“ _There_.” He said after snapping his fingers. “Now, I do believe I have you for another eight minutes.” He grinned. His lips brushed against yours gently, your lips moving perfectly in time with his.

* * *

The four of you stood in the backyard of the house you needed to get into. “Y/N, you’re with me.” Dean pointed. “Sam, you’re with Cas. We go left, you two go right. Work towards the main room of the house.” He looked to each of you, making sure that everyone was on the same page.

Licking your lips, you nodded. You were doing your best to keep your mind focused on the hunt, and not seeing your boyfriend after this. It took some convincing but claiming that you were having ‘cramps’ and knew you’d be starting your period soon had them throwing in the towel. You got your own room. Normally, you’d bunk with Sammy, getting a room with two twins, or two queens. Whatever was available.

Dean motioned for you to follow, and you did. You were smaller than both of them (which wasn’t that difficult), and moved quietly. It was creepy how silent it was that night. “Go.” He whispered, gripping the door handle before easing it open.

* * *

You had showered and got comfortable in bed before calling for Balthazar. “Awe, I missed the fun.” He pretended to be upset.

“Well, I guess then I’ll just have to sleep in this bed all on my own…” You said as you got up on your knees.

“Not bloody likely.” He said, pulling off his coat and kicking off his shoes. You grinned as he sat up against the headboard and pulled you onto his lap.

You lips met his quickly, not caring that your brothers were on the other side of the wall. One of your hands was on his shoulder, the other gripped the hair on the back of his head. What you didn’t count on was how thin the walls were. Balthazar wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close, making you moan into his mouth- a little louder than intended.

* * *

Dean was sitting up against the headboard when he heard a muffled moan. Looking from his laptop, he glanced at Sam who shrugged. Shaking it off, he figured he was hearing things.

* * *

Balthazar snapped his fingers, pinning you underneath him. His breath tickled your skin as he nipped and sucked at your neck, making you burst into a fit of giggles. “I love that sound.” He grinned against your skin. With a gentle kiss, he moved back to your mouth.

* * *

“Okay, now I _know_ that was Y/N…” He furrowed his brows.

Cas looked over to him. “Why would it matter?”

Dean shot him a look. “I don’t want my baby sister hooking up with some low life in the next room!” He snapped, his voice low.

* * *

You went to roll him back onto his back, not realizing how close to the edge you were. The two of you landed with a 'thud’, both of you cracking up. Pulling him into a kiss, your laughter slowly dyed down.

“What the _hell_?” You looked over to see Dean, Sam, and Cas staring at you.

Looking up at Balthazar, you gave him a 'crap’ look. “Can you move?” You asked quietly.

“Right. Sorry.” He helped you up as you pushed your over sized shirt down.

* * *

Sitting at the end of your bed, you were getting dizzy. Dean had been pacing, silently, in front of you for ten minutes. “What the _hell_ was Balthazar doing with my sister?” He finally growled. 

“Well, unless you’ve _forgotten_ how relationships work, I believe I was 'making out’ with her.” He shrugged, clearly not bothered. You shook your head and sighed.

Sam raised his eyebrows at the pair of you. “How long have you been…?”

Balthazar turned his gave to him. “Dating? Or sleeping together?” Your eyes went wide as you stared at the floor, your face heating up. Was he enjoying this?!

“I was _going_ to say seeing each other.” Sam said awkwardly.

“Oh, yes. Well, we’ve been seeing each other _about_ two years.”

“Two _years_?!” Dean yelled, making you flinch. “You managed to keep this a secret for _two years_?” You nodded meekly. “How?”

“Hello. _Angel_.” Balthazar pointed out.

“Didn’t keep you from getting caught tonight, did it? Oh God, I’m just glad you had your clothes on.” Dean groaned, looking much like he was going to hurl. “ _Please_ tell me you used protection.” His eyes were pleading.

“I’m a Winchester, not stupid, Dean!” You shot at him. “Unlike _some_ people, I’m sure I’d know if I had a kid out there somewhere.”

Sam chuckled, earning a glare from the eldest brother. “What? Have to admit, she has a point.”

Balthazar smirked. “If you’re done being a hypocrite, I do believe this is Y/N’s room, and we were _occupied_.”

Grabbing the collar of your shirt, you pulled it up to your face, covering it. You’d put on pants when Dean insisted, so you didn’t worry about that. “Talk about awkward.” You groaned.

“Well, this wouldn’t have happened if you’d _told_ us.” Sam pointed out.

Cas has remained quiet this whole time, simply watching the two of you. Finally, as the three of them moved to leave, he spoke up. “I would suggest being extra careful tonight. Y/N is fertile.” You fell back on the bed, hands over your face. “Balthazar would know, but he’s easily _distracted_.” 

“Awkward.” He muttered after the three of them left.

* * *


End file.
